In automotive applications, various systems have been used to transmit mechanical power from an input, e.g. an internal combustion engine, to an output, e.g. a driveshaft and/or drive wheels. These systems are typically categorized as either manual transmission or automatic transmission. In manual transmission, a driver needs to shift the gears manually to change the gear ratios in order to deliver the desired torque and speed to the output. In automatic transmission, the changing of the gear ratios is carried out without actions by the driver, e.g. with the help of a computer or controller in modern vehicles. Examples of automatic transmission, which can be “automatic”, or “automated” to different degrees, include continuous variable transmission (CVT), direct-shift gearbox (DSG), etc.
There are several limitations associated with existing mechanical transmission systems. For example, many systems make use of a clutch, which usually wears out over time and requires replacement, thus resulting in additional operating costs. Moreover, some automatic systems may be rather complex and expensive to manufacture and maintain. Also, the sizes of existing systems can be quite large, thus reducing the space available for other automotive parts.
A need therefore exist to provide a system and method that seek to address at least one of the above problems, or provide a useful alternative.